


Marinette

by RayInTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayInTheNight/pseuds/RayInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reveal Fic<br/>Marinette sees Adrien gape a little too long and mistakes his excitement for horror. (Only our Marinette could do that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marinette

Gazing into her deep blue eyes, he was swimming. Actually, he was drowning. He was drowning in her, all of her, in her beauty, in her love, in her name. Oh god her name. It still made him shiver with excitement that he, he was able to speak it. He could speak it, he would whisper it, hey, maybe he could moan it? (baby steps buddy,) Hell, he could yell her name. Well, he could yell it when they weren’t in costume. 

But god, was he drowning in all of her. At last, he knew all of her. At last, he could love every inch of her, and that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to touch her, he just wanted to touch her hair, touch her legs, touch her heart. 

He wanted to scream her name, to call her by her name, He was so caught up in his thoughts, and wonder, he was gaping. He was staring at his love, his bugaboo, his buginette. But suddenly there was a flash of pink, and then red flew behind him.

He whipped around, watching a flash of red go by. Frozen, shocked, he gaped (again). Why did she leave? At last, they could love each other! Now everything made sense! Everything was perfect. She was perfect. All he had ever wanted was to know her name, and now he did. Obviously however, something was wrong. 

Coming back to earth, he realised how quickly she was moving away and bounded after her. But this was not one of their silly games of cat and mouse, not one of their flirty chases, not something playful, or lively. He knew this was her trying to go, to hide. He didn’t understand why, he loved her, did she not love him? Had he done something wrong? 

So he kept up the chase, because he wanted to love her, and tell her all was well.

Still flying across rooftops, he thought. Did she not like knowing his name? Did she not like the idea of being able to love all of him? Had he said something? Their un-masking for each other had not been by force. They had been in love for over two years, and she had told him she was ready! And in a quiet, reserved place they had both released their transformations, by choice! There was no real reason to, other than the fact that they were in love, and wanted to love every bit of each other. Unless she did not love him, because of who he was under the mask? 

Or perhaps she thought he did not love her? How could he not? Both sides of her were brave, loving, careful, playful, beautiful! How could she think that he was not obsessed with her, she was magnificent. But he knew she was self-conscious, and knew she was most likely afraid. 

——————————————————————

At last, she stopped, flying down and landing in a cloud of dust on top of the Notre Dame. He vaulted over on top of it, on the opposite end. She turned towards him, eyes squinting. Facing each other, staring at each other. An uncomfortable silence unfolded between them. Racking his brain for something to say, to let her know he still loved her, that he loved her even more now, and to let her know that he loved her, both sides of her, because both sides were one side, because he just loved her! He loved her, every inch of her. He body, her mind, he life, her love. 

He was thinking so much, he didn’t see the soft tears flowing down his loves cheeks in a gentle stream. When he did see, he gasped, and rushed over. With his arms out-stretched towards her, he folded his arms around her torso, trapping her in his embrace. They bother slid down against each other. She turned in his arms, to press her face into his chest, with her soft sobs making her shake, and he just gripped her harder. 

Finally he felt her sobs soften, and her shaking stop. He released his grip slightly, allowing her room to sit up on his lap, to face him. She blinked at him, tears welling up in her eyes again, threatening to flow out over her mask. 

“Now, I thought you were finished?” He cooed at her, bringing his hand up to swipe away the tears. He wanted to let her know how much he still loved her, which was a lot, in a short sentence. He was surprised when she spoke, he had been hoping to voice his thoughts.

“I-I don’t want to let you d-down. I don’t want to h-hurt you. And with me being m-me, and y-you being you, I think I’m going t-to hurt you.” She whispered with hiccups interrupting her speech.

To say the least I was shocked. How could she hurt me? Obviously all relationships had ups and downs, but we figured them out together, just like we would continue to do. How else would we have gotten to this point, where we shared our identities with each other, our names?

He rubbed her back, waiting for her to catch her breath. He wondered what was going through her head, how he could console her? His thoughts racing, his heart aching for her, to show her his love. He had no idea what to do, because right now his lady was so fragile, she was showing him her, all of her. As she looked up into his eyes, he felt her insecurities, her fear. All her emotions swimming in her blue eyes. 

Gathering himself, he raised one hand up to cup her face. Her mouth slightly agape, her eyes getting wider as they stared at one another. He breathed in, and pulled her closer to him. His gaze softened, a small grin. He honestly wished he had heart eyes to show her how in love he was. He finally found one phrase, one phrase that could let all his emotions out.

Leaning in until he could feel her breath on his face, feel her lashes fluttering gently. Her eyes and his connected, not breaking contact. Quietly, he said, “I love you Marinette.” Suddenly she was on him, arms flying around his neck, face on his. Their lips touched, and just like every time they kissed, fireworks went off in his head. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, mentally patting himself on the back. Obviously his wording had worked.

——————————————————————

The kiss had gone on forever, which is exactly what he liked. But he couldn’t really remember what happened afterward, or how they got into this position. He was on his back on the rooftop where they kissed. With one hand behind his head, and the other under her arm and on her chest, her hands on top of his hand, squeezing it every few seconds. He head was nestled between his arm and chest, legs intertwining with his. 

Breathing softly, and out of sync, they stared at the stars. Glittering, shining above them. But right now, they didn’t seem so far away. In fact, they were so close, both people felt they might be able to touch them. However, they didn’t really want to try, because it felt better to hold the other than to do something like that. 

Occasionally Adrien would look down at the small figure and grin. She could see him, and a smile was permanently on her face. She could also her his breaths, and she could hear his quiet whispers, the ones she now loved the most. The ones where he just repeated her name over and over again.

“Marinette”

**Author's Note:**

> So, glad you read this. Please give me tips on how to write, because I have no idea how. This is my first fic, so it is definitely not the best. Thanks!


End file.
